get_readyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Different Kind Of Awoken
A Different Kind of Awoken is an episode of Get Ready. In this episode, the other Bronies have to rescue H8_Seed when he is kidnapped and forced to work for a rival factory. Transcript Synopsis The Day Before One morning, H8-Seed happily works his shift at the Rainbow Factory with his friends. Little do they know several strange figures are watching them behind some gears in a wall, plotting to steal him. He sees their glowing eyes and leaps off his post and runs towards them, making a mess. Kidnap As the Bronies settle in their beds, the figures from before come through a window and creep towards H8_Seed. He sees the figures through his 3/4 closed eyelids and thinks it's his friends returning from the bathroom. By now the figures snatch him out of his bed which wakes him up instantly and he tries to get away and fight back, but the figures have gotten a pretty good grip on his back legs which resist each kick. He tries to call to his friends for help but they are too deep in their sleep to hear him, rendering him helpless against the figures.Finally H8 is dragged out the window and thrown into a sack, breaking off some of a windowsill in the process. His captors then fly him away. Through a hole in the woolen bag he sees his home being taken away from him at a fast pace. He hears the figures begin to discuss something and laugh, and slowly curls up and whimpers. Welcome to the Spectra Factory Finally H8 is dumped into a dark room, absolutely terrified. The figures that had stolen him are workers for a strange place called the Spectra Factory, an older "opposite" of the Rainbow Factory. They explain they were watching him for a while and decided he would make a good new worker. He tries to refuse but is forced to replace his regular jacket with a cold black one, then throw him into his post and shackle him down, also placing strange covers on his wings. The others walk back to their stations, revealing the shackles on their hooves and wings as well. H8 then crouches down and begins to whimper again. Where's H8_Seed?! The other Bronies wake up that morning--correction, BronyDanceParty wakes them up, lightly punching them with his hooves and jumping on their beds. When he decides to finish with H8_Seed, he pulls back is blanket only to find a blank bed. Thinking he had woke up early, they go downstairs ony to find he's still missing and his breakfast is untouched (and a little cold). They decide to look for him in all his favorite locations-the RF, Fanon Ponyville, Tenderhoof , everywhere. When they are not successful, they start to get a little worried and begin wondering if he had gone for a midnight walk but got lost-until Red Pegasus points out the broken-off pieces of the windowsill and open window stating that "it doesn't say 'Midnight Walk'". NOW the bronies are horrified, and they set out to look for him. First Time On the Job Meanwhile, the SF workers toil in their cold prison. H8 is hungry and asks when the shift is over and they eat, only to find out that the shifts NEVER end and the workers have to eat bugs and other nasty things that come in their path. Then he is whipped by Boss Pegasus , sending pain shooting up his cold back. Boss Pegasus screams at him to get working and stop asking questions, to which H8 shyly and sadly agrees. In the midst of all this is a young mare named Mixi , whose station is not too far away from his. She sees his fright and, with the other workers, enjoys it. But she also secretly feels a little sad for him. The day in the SF goes on and H8 watches the Spectra be made in a weird way using machines, a slimy looking material, and dye. The result doesn't look like anything like the spectra made in the RF back at home, which makes him even more homesick. By now he has been badly abused by these ponies and no bugs or anything he could eat has come into reach. He tries to slide the shackes off his hooves but they are too tight, leaving no choice but to keep working. Upon hearing the Boss chuckle behind him, he yells at him to let him go or his friends will come get him and beat up the workers, but he (Boss Pegasus) cooly responds that he doubts anyone is even looking for him... Looking for H8 Mic , NeonPaw , OmniPony, and Jackleapp run back to Prince Whateverer , who is leading another small group of the split up Bronies, with Mic telling them that they haven't found a trace of H8 in the area they were searching yet, and the ponies they had asked haven't seen him either. Other groups inform Prince the same thing. Luckily, the "Lost Pony" posters AbluSkittle made have finished printing and BDP , Red Pegasus and Blue Pegasus are about to spread them out around Fan Equestria with hopes of finding him. Their group needs one more pony-WoodenToaster . But none of them know where he is. They soon find him, moping over the loss of H8_Seed in a pet carrier. They keep urging him to come out but he sadly refuses, so they decide to hang up the posters without him. It's the only thing they can do other than hope he's ok as it gets dark. After the posters are handed out, both the Bronies and the Spectra Factory workers are sent to sleep. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on ponies Category:"Inner Pshycology" episodes